Ape Boy Abe
by AriesDanger24
Summary: AU Mihashi has joined a group to and see the Ape Boy Abe! A man who had grown up with apes! It was exciting and scary and for 2 weeks they could study him without worry, but the crazy crew Mihashi meets have him worried! Also Abe seems to have taken a huge liking to him...oh no! T-This can't be good! (yaoi smut)


**Aryes: Hello everyone, here is the start of my new story~ I have thought about this after a while. Thought it would be interesting, only got the motivation to write when I am sick like crazy, but I hope people like it! I haven't seen this show in a while but I hope you enjoy it either way!**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Windup!**

 **Warning: This will be a yaoi (male x male) so be warned also there is cursing and a mention of cannibalism.**

 **-Aryes~**

* * *

"Hey Mihashi!" A loud voice yells and the small boy freezes upon the simple words, unable to move as he whimpers at the harsh tone, "You gotta stop jumping at every loud sound, you're in a jungle for Pete's sake! If that wild boy is anywhere around here he has probably run, because of your high pitched screaming!"

A bald man growled, the man's name was Hanai. throughout the whole trip he had been yelled with anger at things. This time a large leave fell forward in front of him, he growled and pushed it to the side as he trotted forward, Mihashi cowering behind him as the frustration in the man seemed to grow.

"Don't let that jerk get to ya! He can be a real piece of work when he's frustrated. You know, when you think about it, less animals hear high pitched noises here and if Abe is in the area, he will be relatively safe if the animals feel safe since humans aren't able to hear high noises easily, so he could still be near! Don't you worry about it! I'll find him even if I have to burn down all of Paris!" Tajima yelled behind him in victory and Hanai in front turned and glared back at Tajima and he whispered in an angry rasp of frustration that was cold, "Shut up you idiot! You are the worst of them all!"

The black haired boy smiled and said, "Yeah right, you are way louder shouting at us!" Hanai glistened as the heat got even more humid and you could see his face more defined as his angry features sharpened...LIKE A TIGER! Mihashi felt himself shake at the sight which made Hanai, who led the way through the jungle, give him a glare. "You both are a piece of work you know that. If the professor hadn't told me to look out for you two I would leave you both out here!"

Tajima smirked as Hanai turned back to guiding the raven haired Tajima whispering to Mihashi, "he is all talk you know, he is just excited to see the famous Ape boy." Hanai glared at him as they passed through a very dense fern and he narrowed his eyes at Tajima, "I swear, one of these days something is going to eat you. Actually, I hope something does. In fact I hope Abe does, maybe he will find you funny, funny tasting at the very least." Mihashi looked stricken with pure terror and Tajima's eyes glowed in curiousity and he asked excitedly, "Wait! Is Abe cannibalistic?!"

"What!? No you idiot! I was just making a joke and why the hell are you excited about that!?" Hanai said in shock, and Tajima replied simply, "Because it would be so cool! Hey he could kill me, but hey at least he could eat me in style! What a way to go, am I right Mihashi?" The orange haired man squealed when the raven touched his arm and he wordlessly shook his head to that prospect, he did not want to be eaten by anything out here if he could help it!

"N-n-no way! That sounds like a terrib- n-no an awful way to go!" He replied and Tajima shrugged and just responded nonchalantly, "Well, we all gotta go someday, at least if it's a cannibal I will be remembered!" Hanai added to that, " Well if we get stuck somewhere on this trip with no food, at least we can eat Tajima and know he is cool with it." Tajima shrugged and said slowly, "If it pleases my captain and saves people, I gladly will nourish your body inside and out!"

Mihashi felt nauseous thinking about having to eat Tajima and Hanai looked at the raven similarly with disgust and stated, "You are a piece of work, but shut up because we are getting close to where the camp is set up at. He is being held under observation there with Professor Momoe." They passed a big bush and Hanai looked down at a compass and map as Tajima piped up, "Wait, you said he was around in the trees!" The bald male growled and looked behind him and replied, "Well I was hoping you would be more quiet but you only got louder! If was here though, he would probably kill just to shut your big mouth from running."

Mihashi clenched his lips tighter together in panic as his legs felt weak, he was excited to see this wild boy, but Mihashi was terrified of what might happen. What if he really was savage?" The orange haired male's lips parted comically as he thought more, feeling a cold sweat run down him. He followed Tajima and Hanai mindlessly, wondering why he had been so eager to go, Hanai mirrored this as he asked the same question when he had entered his name to the list, his answer was the same, "I don't know."

Maybe he wanted a change in his life and stop being the same boring college student, a dual majoring no vacation taking loser. He wanted to be like Tajima and Hanai and go out somewhere amazing, so the fact that this trip opened up to all students instead of just psychology students he wanted to go and be with them...even if it was terrifying, anything for the discovery of new things! Gosh he was such a history lover, that small moment of joy made it worth all the pain of getting to where he was, no matter what.

Unlike Hanai, the baldish Botany major, and Tajima, the eccentric Psychology major, he was just a boring History major. He never got see Hanai and Tajima much but now he had a whole 2 weeks with them, studying a boy found in the woods. It was something the public knew vaguely about but since their school was so big, the news was on the hush so Professor Momoe could get to show students him first and the wildlife.

Mihashi had no idea what this Abe looked like, but he pictured a hulking gorilla man with hairiness all over. They called him boy that could mean anything coming from the old president who called everyone young in regards to himself. Mihashi hoped everything would be alright. Tajima made a sound in front and the bald man next to him hit the raven haired male's head with some force and whispered for him to be quieter. The small history major had no idea what they freaked out about till he looked up and saw smoke, guess that is where the camp was.

"Hanai! Looks like you passed the test, you got our little newbies back here safely! Good Job!" a female voice said and the bald man smiled brightly and bowed before the woman who came towards us, "Of course Professor Momoe-sa-OW!" A single strike from the brunette woman left the Botany major holding his head, "Don't call me Professor, it makes me old, Momoe is better anyway, no need to be so shy since we will be spending 2 weeks together after all." The woman said this with a joyous attitude that had Tajima gleaming beside him in giddiness and Mihashi himself awed at the woman in front of him. She looked very much like a woman which he wasn't expecting, but she definitely looked confident. 'I wish I was that confident,' he thought in a mix of awe and admiration.

The brunette woman smiled at them as she pulled out a rolled up wad of paper from the side of the bag she was wearing on her back and unrolled it with a pen, humming a tune as she seemed like she had found something. "Ah! You must be-" she started to say but the crazy Psych major jumped upward in joy, "Tajima, I am a psych major and question! Is Abe a cannibal?"

Professor Momoe paused and smiled, laughing a hearty laugh looking at Tajima with amusement, "No way, and I doubt he would find you appetizing anyways with you both looking skinny, maybe I should add more meat for the first few days menu." She said with her face lighting up as the idea struck her, jotting it down before she made a sweeping gesture with her pointer finger and pointed at him, Mihashi jumping at the sudden movement, "And that means you must be Mihashi right?" The orange haired male paused before nodding vigorously.

"Good! Now we have everyone here, but I am gonna do a double check. Hmmm.." she trailed her words off, looking at them with a critical thinking look before she pointed to Tajima and said, "You can go over to Suyama, the other bald guy with the handkerchief on his, yeah him, he is cutting down wood, think you can handle it?"

The raven's eyes sparkled and said, "Oh yeah!" Momoe smiled and said, "Listen to him for instructions and follow them, and you Mihashi, take both you and Tajima's bags to the boy's tent, Hanai will show you where they are. Hanai when you are done report back to me, got it?" both men beside Mihashi soke in unison, "Yes ma'am!" The professor smiling as she exclaimed, "Good, get to work then, if we finish tonight we can get some good food!"

Tajima seemed to salivate at the word food while Hanai smiled and Mihashi still looked awestruck as the raven haired boy basically threw his stuff at him and ran to the guy called Suyama. He breathed and felt his face look weird as he struggled to hold all the bags, Hanai eventually taking one or two off his hands and dropping them off at the tent before he left, leaving a message to unpack his stuff and go check in with Momoe.

Mihashi and Tajima were next to each other on the ground beds so that either a good thing or a really, really bad thing. He knew Tajima in the daytime, but what about the night? What if he hit Mihashi when they were sleeping and he woke up wth a black eye or something, that would be awful! He sighed but quickly shook his head and slapped his face gently, reminding himself to try his best and learn!

He unpacked his things, looking at the ground a little scared before he went out to the professor. "Oh, Mihashi, you're finished! That's great, now you can help Sakaeguchi, that blondish orange haired kid over there by the cooking, because you get to help him prepare dinner tonight!" The orange haired male smiled widely, he was glad it was cooking, he wasn't much good at physical stuff but he cooked all the time at home! He ran over and suddenly felt a twinge of fear at the new person, what if this guy didn't like him?! He would have to cook next to someone who hated him...With Knives!

"Hey there! You must be Mihashi right?" the friendly voice came from the one called Sakaeguchi and Mihashi straightened up at his name and saw the smile and felt less scared, but still a bit terrified, "Y-yeah, my name is M-mihashi, professor w-wanted me to come and h-help cook. Is there anything I can...do?"

The strawberry blonde boy paused a moment and looked around and then asked, "Well, how well can you peel potatoes? We have a decent amount here and I would love some help!" Mihashi brightened and nodded his head quickly, his face a little excited at the nice person being so kind to him, "O-of course! I can do it! I do that at-at home!"

Sakaeguchi smiled, the man thinking about how weird the newcomer was, Mihashi sitting down next to the other male and working while somehow looking flustered and excitedly at the potatoes, did this guy just really love potatoes? It was amusing to watch Mihashi so the strawberry blonde male started up the conversation, "So, this your first time meeting Momoe?" Mihashi looked up so suddenly that Sakaeguchi thought he might cut his finger on accident. The man looked over at him then looked away and said, "Yeah, s-she seems very reliable and dependable!"

Sakaeguchi smiled and chuckled, "you certainly are right, between her and Professor Shiga, they are a crazy trip holders. Momoe is kinda crazy while Shige is very much, well, he's the opposite but he is still kinda crazy." he looked over at Mihashi that seemed to be drinking in the information by his fun expression, the strawberry blonde feeling his chest well with what he could only call 'big brother' feelings. This newcomer was pretty fun and the other one was pretty funny. The sound of Tajima shouting could be heard from a distance as Suyama and the raven haired Tajima came back, both smiling. Tajima's wider than Suyama's but then again Suyama didn't smile like a crazy kid.

Sakaeguchi and mihashi watched as Hanai ran over and scolded Tajima before Tajima was sent somewhere else by Momoe. "hey good job!" the strawberry blonde said as Suyama walked into the small set up kitchen area and sat down, sweat easily seen on his face which was understandable considering they both had a sizeable log they had carried. "Need any help?" the taller male said and Mihashi looked at his height with awe. What he wouldn't give to grow a bit taller, but then Suyama met his eyes and he panickedly looked down at his potato. Sakaeguchi noticed this and smiled, "nah, we're good, by the way this is Mihashi! He came with that other guy you were dragging logs with."

Suyama nodded and reached a hand out and said kindly as he could, "Nice to meet you." Mihashi looked up, his face a little red, it had been a long time since he had shaken hands with someone, oh no, what if he did it wrong?! He just went for it and said a little louder than needed, "M-my name is Mi-Mihashi, it's-it's nice to meet you!" Sakaeguchi laughed at the weird way that the red head greeted people and Suyama's expression, "Man, we picked up some weird people today, all the better to add to our already weird crew!" Suyama smiled at that and then left, going to the restroom out in the woods somewhere instead of the small bathroom post they had made, which Sakaeguchi could respect.

After a while the potatoes were done and then Mihashi got to wander around the campsite, there were more people then he thought, but it was still small. He even saw another girl which was great, she seemed nice and so did everyone else. Mihashi also saw what looked to be the other teacher and...a dog!? Well he looked rather well behaved.

Suddenly, the sound of Momoe tore into his thoughts and he jolted with a small cry at the sudden noise, "Everyone gather round, it's time for food and introductions~!" Everyone came together into the kitchen tent, the weather fairly warm and they all came in and took a seat at a long table. Mihashi seating himself near Sakaeguchi and Tajima sitting next to him as well.

"When do we get to eat!?" Tajima asked excitedly, and Momoe brought out her list checking off everyone was here and said, "After I check if everyone is here and after everyone does introductions. My name is Momoe and this is very my lovely assistant trip advisor Shige whose is holding my very cute dog named Ai, which I would like to hope none of you try to throw to the wilderness."

"Also this is Chiyo whose helped us with preparations for this trip for a while. Alright, we are going once around the table, name yourself, what your major is and...hmmm...one question you have for me! You start first!" The man she pointed towards stood up straight and said, "Nishihiro here, I have been on only one trip before so I am pretty new and my major is Chemistry and my question is... what type of animals should we um...be afraid of here?" Momoe smiled at the question that sent chills down their backs, "If you listen to my directions you'll never have to know okay, just know that there are rules to the wilderness that we will speak about after dinner! Next!"

The next boy jumped at the words and seemed to accidently stumble his chair backwards a bit which wasn't surprising considering the professor just scared them all. Mihashi thought he was gonna faint, he hadn't even thought about wild animals attacking, how could he be so dumb! Mihashi looked at the new speaker as the man steadied the chair finally and said a little more nervously, "Um My name is Oki, I am an English major and is it safe to use bug spray?"

Momoe contemplated the question before Professor Shige behind her spoke, "only in small bits maybe, you don't want to spray down the whole forest of give someone an asthma attack, just be careful with it." Oki nodded and the next person stood up without a cue, "the red head stood up and spoke decently loud, "I am Mizutani, my major is actually art but I also have a minor in English! My question is...what are we having for dinner tonight?"

The question stirred the men up once more a bit and Mihashi could agree, even after peeling all those potatoes, he had no idea what they were eating. The female professor smirked and said, "We are having some loaded potato soup, salad, and some meatloaf our first night here!"

The boys rallied almost instantly and Mihashi couldn't but mimic their excitement a bit. Mizutani sat down and the next person stood up, it was Suyama from earlier. "My name is Suyama," he coughed for a moment and kept going, "my major is in physical therapy and my other major is psychology, and my question is...how did you keep this trip from the public? Like how are we able to see him first?"

They all knew he meant Abe and the smile the brunette woman had was revealing that had something to do with her. "Well, I just asked that our students study him first since our school successfully caught him. It would only be fair to have some student involvement since it was students who were able to capture him or rather hold him I guess. he seems pretty bored but he hasn't tried to break out of the holding though so maybe they let us because he isn't all that crazy or mentally broken. He is a sane person and not a threat to our students, even the ones that lured him there. He gets a bit made but mostly he seems bored of it."

Everyone listened to every word, so that's what this Abe was like and Momoe kept speaking a bit more, "well to be more accurate he isn't friendly but he isn't a threat so far. So we get to study how interacts with different people and the environment." They all seemed relieved that Abe wasn't as crazy as his name was. Ape boy Abe, Mihashi still trembled a bit at the name. It was almost his turn.

Sakaeguchi beside him nodded to him and gave him a light pat of assurance before he himself stood up and said, "my name is Sakaeguchi, I am a Psychology major and my question is will we get schedules at all for this trip?" Momoe smiled and shook her head, "Nope, full exploratory learning as usual." the strawberry blonde sat down with a sigh, "I knew it." Mihashi stood up quickly but bumped into the table doing so and yelped at the noise as he tried to calm down the plates that were set in front of him. Great, now he looked like a loser. "My name is M-mihashi! I am a History m-major and um..." he paused, he hadn't thought of a question then he thought of one, "Um...is this-do we have to...um..."

"Spit it out already," Hanai said down the line and Mihashi made a scared squeal and put his hands together and said quick as he could, "Areweallowedtogo...star...gazing?" Everyone paused since the question was not what anyone was expecting, but the woman crossed her arms and smiled widely, "Of course you can, that's what exploratory learning is! As long as you're safe doing it!" Mihashi felt a bit of his worry go away and he nodded his head excitedly. Next was Tajima and the raven haired male wasted no time!

"Oh it's my turn next! Hey everyone I'm Tajima! My major is in Psychology as well and if I find a hawk can I take it home with us?!" Momoe put a hand to her head and Shige behind her laughed at the question, as did some members at the table and the professor answered a simple no.

Next was Hanai, "My name is Hanai, I am a majoring to be come a botanist so if you have questions about some fruit or leaves just come find me. My question is...that will there be a separate girls tent for you and Chiyo?" Tajima seemed to perk up a bit at the question and the question was answered with a simple yes and Hanai seemed relieved.

Swiftly, the next man stood and simply said, "My name is Izumi and I am also a education major, my question is when is lights out?" Momoe looked down at her list and hummed, "usually around 9 but today it will be 10 so we have more time to get to know each other. Ah Chiyo, you're next."

Now, the girl at the end of the table stood up and she was the same girl he saw earlier, she looked nervous like him. She spoke, "My name is Chiyo and I am a linguistics major, I don't have any questions really, but um...if you need to know something I have a lot of information and maps of the forest if you get confused."

She sat down and then the other professor stood up, "hello everyone, I am the other professor here, my name is Shige, I am a professor of Psychology and Linguistics as well as Spanish. I also have good medical experience so if you get a cut or are unsure of something please ask me for help, also if you are just concerned I can help with that as well."

"Shige here is very good at what he does and he is reliable person, don't hesitate to ask him something if you are unsure. This here in Mr. Shige's hand is my pet dog Ai, he is a good dog and very calm. I would like you to keep him that way and don't be actively mean towards him because Ai is a very smart dog and has been on many of these trips with me and Mr. Shige. Anyway, now that we are done with the formalities let's eat!"

* * *

 **Aryes: Hello again~! Was it any good at all, I think I got more into writing it then I thought. Writing so many characters is hard! XD**

 **Till next time!**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
